birdsofafeatherfandomcom-20200214-history
Birds on a Plane
Birds on a Plane is the 2014 Christmas special of Birds of a Feather which aired on Boxing Day and the first episode of Season Eleven. Plot summary With her book royalties flowing again, Dorien decides to treat Sharon and Tracey to a Christmas holiday to the Canary Islands. While they are away, Garth and Travis decide to throw a party. On board the plane, Sharon and Tracey have to put up with an annoying passenger who makes nervous flyer Tracey even more nervous with his predictions of disaster, and Dorien flirts with a handsome but unresponsive passenger who locks her in the toilet to get rid of her. However, when a pack of bath stuff that Tracey bought for Sharon begins to leak, the annoying passenger jumps to the conclusion that there is a bomb on board and he sends the rest of the passengers into a panic. Trivia For anyone who may have missed it, Samuel James first appeared in the role of Garth Stubbs in a Text Santa 2014 sketch as Matt Willis was unable to reprise the role due to commitments with McBusted. We learn that Garth and Marcie have split up. The episodes title is an obvious reference to the 2006 film Snakes on a Plane. Tracey is revealed to have a fear of flying. When Jonas, Garth's Lithuanian friend is hugging Dorien and crying "Babushka", Sharon asks her "Big Kate Bush fan, is he?". Kate Bush had a hit song called "Babooshka" in 1980. This episode features the first mention of World of Quid since Back to Zero when Dorien quit after finding her book in the bargain bin, and Sharon was fired for suspected fiddling. Here, Sharon meets up with two of her former colleagues, Pamela and Sonia. Dorien tried to have the latter sacked for stealing Pick 'N' Mix. Goofs When Dorien is flirting with one of Garth's friends, who is from Lithuania, he comes to think Dorien is his grandmother and starts hugging her whilst crying "Babushka". "Babushka" is actually the Russian word for "grandmother" while "Senelė" is the Lithuanian word. Quotes First lines Sharon: I really love Dorien. After all the things I've said about that woman, she still treats us to a winter holiday. Oh, Christmas in the Canary Islands! I wonder if we'll see any. Tracey: Any what? Sharon: Canaries. Well, they've got to have come from there or they wouldn't have called them the Canary Islands, would they? Tracey: Not necessarily. I mean, the Virgin Islands aren't full of virgins. Well, not since Dorien went there, anyway. Dorien: I'm just going to go and change. I'll only be an hour. Tracey is talking to an Airport Shop Assistant whose nametag reads "Kim". Tracey: Have you got a bottle of Dr. Doze, please? Only I'm a really nervous flyer and someone told me a couple of swigs of this would knock me out for the duration. Sorry if I'm talking too much, but I'm a really nervous flyer. I already said that, didn't I? Kim nods as Sharon walks up. Sharon: Alright, Trace? Tracey: Not really. Kim: She's a really nervous flyer. Dorien: I'm going to the executive lounge to take refuge from the riff-raff. Sonia: Riff-raff? Who died and made you queen? Dorien gets her shoes back from the stewardess. Dorien: The cow was wearing my Manolo's! Category:Christmas specials Category:Season Eleven episodes Category:Season twelve